


a dream is a wish your heart makes

by sungyeols



Series: princess deluxe collection [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Genderswap, M/M, what the hell am i doing with my life anyway lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time, there was a girl with hamster-like features and a slender body. they call her sunggyurella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dream is a wish your heart makes

 

once upon a time, there was a girl with hamster-like features and a slender body. they call her sunggyurella. all animals seem to be really attached to her, especially the mouse who lived on the hole under her bedside table, woo. it adores her and would do anything for the girl.

sunggyurella lived with her two stepsisters, sungyeolla and sungjongstasia. sungyeolla is the eldest of the two, with really long legs and a model-like body to die for, but she wasn’t always the smartest crayon in the box and acted immature most of the time. sungjongstasia is shorter, younger, and prettier but she has a very mean and has an i-want-this-so-i-will-get-this attitude. both of them were mean to sunggyurella, making her work all day and do the house chores. sungyeolla makes her clean her messy room and the whole house and do dishes and sungjongstasia makes her hunt for the dress the younger carefully hid just so that their mother will reprimand sunggyurella later. sunggyurella, being very kind—tries her best to make them happy.

sunggyurella’s stepmother, lady hoyamaine, is very cold and cruel to sunggyurella because she is jealous of sunggyurella’s charm and beauty. she enjoyed giving her extra chores like  taking care—bathing, feeding, tending to its snappy attitude—of myungsoofer, the lady’s cat.

one day, a messenger arrived with a special invitation. it says that there is going to be a royal ball in the palace, for the king wants his son to find a bride and get married already. it seems as if every girl in the kingdom is invited to this ball.

sunggyurella is very excited about the ball and it goes on when she found a dress that had belonged to her mother. it looked very old fashioned but sunggyurella has amazing sewing skills and she knows she can make it work. when she was done patching it up, her stepsisters came and ruined it for her _(mostly it was sungjongstasia’s fault she really liked the dress for her and she knows sunggyurella won’t give it up and so she just ruined it)_

lady hoyamaine didn’t want sunggyurella to attend the ball. she wishes for the prince to meet her daughters sungyeolla and sungjongstasia, hoping that the prince would marry one of them. lady hoyamaine kept sunggyurella very busy with chores that would take her forever to finish _(like doing a general cleaning on sungyeolla’s room because damn that girl is just messy as fuck)_

when sunggyurella was working, woo, the mice and birds fixed her dress, adding beads and ribbons and the whole ensemble that the two stepsisters have thrown away and recreated the simple gown into something very beautiful! _(sungjongstasia will look more beautiful with it but oh well)_

sunggyurella was overjoyed when she saw the dress and thanked woo and the others for helping her. when the stepsisters saw her dress—the jealousy visible in both of their eyes—they flew into a rage and ripped the dress and pulled out the beads and ribbons and everything. lady hoyamaine stood there, not stopping her daughters. sunggyurella’s dream of going to the ball is now over.

sunggyurella ran to the garden in the back of the house to cry—and that’s when her fairy godmother appeared! she waved her wand and made a pumpkin into an elegant coach and with the magic spell ‘bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!’, sunggyurella was now wearing a beautiful gown and sparkling glass slippers. but the fairy godmother warned her that all of the enchantments will wear off by midnight so she should be home by then.

when she arrived at the ball, all eyes were on her, especially prince woohyunry’s. the orchestra started playing and the prince asked the beautiful girl whose name he still doesn’t know—for a dance. for sunggyurella, that night was a dream come true for her, truly.

time moved so fast and before sunggyurella could blink, the clock struck midnight and she left—giving a chaste goodbye to the prince. prince woohyunry called her back to ask her name but as sunggyurella fled, one of her glass slippers came off.

the prince set off the grand duke and his soldiers to look for the owner of the glass slippers, as it is the girl who he fell in love at first sight and so he shall marry her _(i know right who the hell marries someone they just met—apparently someone does but that’s another story)_. sungyeolla and sungjongstasia were ecstatic, arguing as to whose foot will the shoe fit and who will marry the prince. lady hoyamaine locked sunggyurella in the attic to prevent her from being reckless and doing crazy things like ruining her daughters’ chances of marrying the prince  but woo and her other animal friends frees her.

the stepsisters’ attempt at the glass slippers were unsuccessful—sungyeolla’s feet was too big and sungjongstasia’s was too small for it. the grand duke and the soldiers were about to leave but sunggyurella stopped them and asked if she could try the slippers on.

before the slipper was even fit, lady hoyamaine tripped the grand duke and before sunggyurella could say any profanity,  the glass slipper slipped from his fingers and shattered to the ground. luckily, sunggyurella had the other glass slipper with her and it fit!

sunggyurella was brought into the palace and she and the prince were soon married and everybody was invited, even her animal friends. filled with happiness and love, prince woohyunry and sunggyurella lived happily ever after.

 

the end?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so,  
> sunggyurella - cinderella  
> woohyunry - prince henry  
> (dong)woo - gus  
> hoyamaine - lady tremaine  
> sungyeolla - drizella  
> myungsoofer - lucifer  
> sungjongstasia - anastasia
> 
> sorry for the cringe worthy names i have given lol;;;


End file.
